


Missing stars

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi on Nagoya, ropes, and being a liability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing stars

He spends his first night in Nagoya tied up, carelessly propped against a pillar in the raided JP’s branch as the rioters keep searching through the building for intel and supplies.  
He’s not sure what time it is when they finally move him. All he knows is that that Ronaldo guy looked at him like he was trash (not exactly a new feeling, but usually when people do he’s not praying with all his heart for his life to be spared), and that when they dragged him out of the building, it was still night.  
Something about “the only actual viable hostage,” apparently. “Hotsuin won’t move a single finger for his subordinates, but Sako will feel responsible if she’s the one who dragged civilians into this.”

He spends the rest of the night on the ground, staring at the ceiling of the planetarium and wishing they would at least power the damn thing so he could pretend he’s looking at the stars. Focus on anything other than the cold sweat dampened clothes sticking against his skin, the ropes biting into his wrists and ankles and ribs, the cramps in his arms, and the fear, the constant fear that this night will be the last, making his body cling to every sensation to remind itself it’s alive.

 

He spends his first night back in Tokyo on his back.  
He tried to sleep like usual, or even to curl into a ball (it’s supposed to be comforting, right?), but exposing his back brings the sensation of hands on his neck again and he has to fight to bring his breathing back under control, drown the wave of panic. He stares at the ceiling instead, this cold metalic thing in his tiny room deep underground, and tries with all his heart to believe that Makoto is right and that this isn’t the last night he spends safe.

He lies with his back nailed to the mattress and his rope-burned arms up just so they won’t be at his sides again, and tries to convince himself that his friends thought him worth saving.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rope burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446784) by [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor)




End file.
